Our Little Promise
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Souji dan Naoto tanpa sengaja bertemu di Inaba dan menjadi teman. Saat Souji akan pulang, ia berjanji akan menjadi lelaki yang keren dan pantas untuk Naoto dan memintanya untuk menikahinya. 2/3  DISCONTINUED
1. When We Just Met

**Title: **Our Little Promise

**Subtitle: **When We Just Met

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **K+

**Fandom: **Megami Tensei

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 **belongs to **ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, seperti biasa, Naoto berlari kecil menuju bukit yang ada di Inaba. Ia menyukai tempat tinggi, dan tempat itu memang sangat nyaman baginya. Bukit itu masih sama seperti biasa, Cuma hari ini ada sedikit yang berbeda. Ada seorang anak lelaki yang sedang duduk diam di sana. Siapa dia? Gadis berambut biru tua itu tidak mengenalinya. Apa ia orang yang baru pindah ke sini? Oh, ia ingat; kalau tidak salah ingat, Dojima-san kedatangan tamu dari Tokyo kemarin. Mungkin anak ini salah satu di antaranya.

Kemudian, Naoto berjalan ke tempat favoritnya; yaitu di bawah sebuah pohon yang besar di bukit itu. Anak lelaki berambut perak itu melirik ke arahnya sesekali. Naoto yang tahu akan hal itu merasa agak jengkel. Namun, ia mengacuhkannya saja.

Sudah beberapa hari lewat sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Setiap kali Naoto ke bukit, pasti selalu ada anak itu juga. Entah hal itu disengaja ataupun bukan. Dan anak itu selalu melirik Naoto sesekali dengan iris kelabunya.

Anak itu berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan menghampiri gadis yang sedang sibuk merakit barang itu, "H-Hei..."

Naoto menoleh ke arahnya dan dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Kulitnya putih dan wajahnya tampan―itulah yang dipikirkan Naoto kecil saat itu. Warna rambutnya yang senada dengan irisnya begitu unik, menurutnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya bocah lelaki itu sambil bermain-main dengan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa nervous.

Naoto mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya; obeng, sekrup, kain, plastik, dan lainnya. "Aku sedang merakit alat detektif keenamku," jawabnya.

"E-Eh? Alat detektif? Hebat sekali kau! Kau bisa membuatnya sendiri?" tanya anak itu dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Naoto agak terkejut dengan respon dari lelaki di depannya ini. Biasanya bila anak lain mendengar hal tersebut, mereka akan menunjukkan ekspresi yang...aneh dan tidak dapat dijelaskan. Kemudian, mereka pasti akan selalu menghindari Naoto dan sebagainya.

"B-Boleh aku duduk di sini dan melihatmu mengerjakannya?" tanya anak itu.

Wajah Naoto memerah, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang lain yang tertarik dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"O-Oh iya, kita masih belum berkenalan, kan? Aku...Souji Seta. Kau?" anak―yang bernama Souji itu―mengulurkan tangannya.

Naoto menyambut tangannya pelan, "...Naoto... Naoto Shirogane..."

.

.

"Eehhh? Kau akan kembali ke Tokyo besok?" tanya Naoto kepada temannya itu. Souji mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mereka berdua diam untuk beberapa saat. Mereka telah menjadi teman yang dekat dalam beberapa hari itu dan tentu mereka akan sedih karena harus berpisah satu sama lain.

"Apa...kita masih bisa bertemu, Souji-kun?" tanya Naoto dengan suara kecil.

Souji memandang Naoto untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia menelan ludah. "A-Aku...pasti akan kembali, Naoto-chan! Aku janji!"

Naoto dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah, dan ia melemparkan sebuah senyuman termanis kepada lelaki di depannya, "Iya."

Wajah Souji pun memerah saat itu juga, '_M-Manis sekali dia..._' Souji mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Naoto-chan... Aku janji aku akan kembali dan...m-menikahimu!" pipinya kini benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat untuk mengurangi rasa malunya, "Aku akan kembali saat aku sudah menjadi seorang yang keren dan pantas untukmu! J-Jadi...maukah kau menungguku?" tanyanya setengah bereriak. Ia sudah tidak dapat mengontrol keras suaranya lagi.

Wajah Naoto pun tidak beda merahnya, matanya membulat seperti kucing dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Naoto Shirogane, musim panas, 6 tahun, saat ini sedang dilamar oleh Souji Seta, 7 tahun. Tapi, walaupun ini adalah hal yang sangat―sangat―aneh menurutnya, ini juga hal yang sangat membuat jantungnya berdebar begitu hebat. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan detaknya tanpa harus meletakkan tangannya di dadanya.

Naoto ingin sekali mengatakan, 'ya'. Namun mulutnya tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali, sedangkan lelaki di depannya sedang menunggu jawabannya dari tadi. Maka, ia menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Dan gerakan tersebut berhasil memekarkan sebuah senyum lebar di wajah anak berumur tujuh tahun itu. Souji berdiri dan langsung meloncat kegirangan, ia meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke atas sambil bersorak, 'yeah' atau semacamnya.

Esok harinya, Naoto pergi ke stasiun untuk mengantar Souji pulang. Ia merengek-rengek Yakushiji―sekretaris kakeknya―untuk menemaninya ke stasiun. Sesampai di sana, ia melihat Souji dan kedua orang tuanya sedang menunggu kereta. Souji yang tidak sengaja meliht Naoto, segera saja memanggil namanya dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini, Naoto-chan? Kamu...mau mengantarku pulang ya?" tanya Souji.

Naoto mengangguk dan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, "Kau... Kau harus berjanji untuk kembali lagi ya!"

Souji melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari milik Naoto, "Aku janji!"

"Souji-kun... Keretanya akan segera berangkat, ayo naik," seru seorang wanita, ibunya Souji.

"Ah, iya, okaa-san!" Souji berbalik lagi ke arah Naoto, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Naoto-chan!" Sebelum Souji sepenuhnya berbalik, Naoto segera mengecup pipi Souji. Souji membelalakkan matanya menyentuh pipinya. Wajah mereka berdua lagi-lagi menjadi merah.

"Ingat janjimu ya, Souji-kun!" ucap Naoto. Souji mengangguk pasti dan berlari ke arah orang tuanya.

Dan Naoto memandangi kereta yang mulai melaju itu, perlahan semakin kecil dan kemudian menghilang.

.

.

**A/N: **Gomenasai, minna-san *bows* Saya tahu endingnya abal sangat. Saya sudah benar-benar memeras otak mencari ide ending dan menghabiskan 30 menit untuk sebuah kalimat yang sangat gaje dan abal itu *sigh* Oh iya! FFic ini tidak akan panjang, tenang saja. Hohoho... Cuma 3 chapter! *sombong karena ini pertama kalinya bisa memprediksikan banyaknya chapter dalam multi-chapter* *plakked* =.=' Sudahlah, acuhkan saja ocehan gaje saya. Reviews are welcomed :D


	2. Will You Wait A Little Longer?

**Title:** Our Little Promise

**Subtitle: **Will You Wait A Little Longer?

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated:** K+

**Fandom: **Megami Tensei

**Disclaimer:** Persona 4 belongs to ATLUS

**A/N: **Oke... Saya makin merasa FFic ini agak (baca: sangat) maksa dan OOC =.=" Juga terlalu nge-_rush_ gitu *sighs*

.

.

"N-Naoto-chan! A-Aku suka padamu!"

Naoto menolehkan kepalanya kepada seorang teman lelaki sekelasnya yang tergolong populer, walau sebenarnya Naoto tidak begitu meperhatikannya. Naoto tersenyum manis kepada bocah tersebut seraya berkata, "Maafkan aku, Takaoka-kun. Aku...sudah berjanji untuk menikahi Souji-kun saat dia kembali nanti!" jawabnya semangat.

"E-Eh? Me...ni...kah?" terdapat semburat merah pada wajah bocah lelaki itu. Bagaimanapun juga, sangat aneh bagi seorang anak SD untuk berujar bahwa ia akan menikah, bahkan sudah ada calonnya. Bukankah menikah adalah urusan nanti, saat mereka sudah dewasa?

Naoto dengan semangatnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sekolahnya, membiarkan sepasang mata itu menatap punggungnya. Bibir Naoto menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang melintas di pikirannya.

Naoto Shirogane, musim semi, 9 tahun. Saat ini masih menantikan kepulangan seorang lelaki yang telah berhasil mengubah hidupnya. Sebelum bertemu Souji Seta, Naoto adalah seorang gadis pendiam yang tidak memiliki teman satupun. Namun, sejak bertemu dengan bocah berambut kelabu itu, ia menjadi lebih sering tersenyum. Dan hal tersebut membuat anak-anak lain―terutama laki-laki―merasa bahwa Naoto memang adalah anak yang sangat manis dan mulai mengenalnya. Sejak saat itu pula, sering sekali anak-anak yang masih tergolong kecil itu menyatakan cinta (apa mereka bahkan mengerti apa itu 'menyatakan cinta'?) kepada Naoto.

Dan yang tentu saja ditolak oleh sang gadis.

Naoto memang begitu semangat menantikan kepulangan Souji. Namun, ia pun mulai lelah menunggu. Apalagi, saat itu mereka adalah anak TK, apa Souji bahkan masih ingat dengan janji itu? Ia pun tidak mengatakan dengan jelas kapan ia akan pulang. Apa ia bahkan _akan _pulang?

Pikiran seperti itu sering masuk ke pikiran Naoto. Tapi, ia selalu membuang jauh-jauh pikiran seperti itu. Ia yakin bahwa Souji Seta adalah orang yang baik dan akan kembali ke Inaba suatu hari nanti. Tapi...kapan?

**7 tahun kemudian...**

"Tch! Lagi-lagi..." ujar Naoto saat membuka loker sepatunya, dan yang tampak bukanlah sepatu, melainkan amplop-amplop berwarna pink yang saling bertimpa merebutkan tempat di dalam ruang loker yang kecil itu. Naoto mengambil semua amplop-amplop itu dan membuangnya di tempat sampah terdekat, mengacuhkan setiap pandangan mata yang tertuju kepadanya. Naoto menganggap semua surat cinta itu hanyalah hal bodoh dan ia tidak perlu meladeninya. Mungkin semua ini memang karena kebiasaannya dari dulu: mengacuhkan setiap surat cinta yang ia dapat karena ia sudah memiliki calon pacar. Namun, semakin lama itu menjadi suatu kebiasaan yang sulit dihilangkan dari dirinya (melekat dan sulit dilepas).

Ia segera mengganti sepatunya dan keluar dari gedung tersebut, melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju tempat tinggalnya dengan kakek dan sekretaris kakeknya.

"_Tadaima_..." ucap Naoto saat membuka pintu.

Hening.

Naoto tidak mendapat jawaban. Naoto mengecek ruangan kerja kakeknya sebentar―dan tidak menemukan siapapun―sebelum masuk ke kamarnya. Ia meletakkan tasnya di meja belajarnya dan menyalakan TV. Sebuah berita sedang ditayangkan mengenai seorang putri dari Amagi Inn yang menghilang dan belum ditemukan. Naoto mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar berita ini, "Ternyata benar dugaanku, putri pemilik Amagi Inn itulah target berikutnya."

Naoto membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di kasurnya dan menatap langit-langit, "Departemen kepolisian telah memutuskan untuk mengirimku besok ke Inaba. Kasus ini harus kuselesaikan... Tapi..." Naoto menyembunyikan kedua _orb _safirnya di balilk kelopak mata, "Kenapa harus di Inaba? Tidak adakah kota lain selain Inaba?" gumamnya perlahan.

.

.

"Jadi... Menurut deduksimu, Kanji Tatsumi akan menjadi target berikutnya pembunuh berantai itu?" tanya seorang lelaki tua berumur 75-an itu. Ia sedang duduk di sebuah sofa besar dan membiarkan matanya terfokus pada layar televisi.

"Hnn," cucunya yang berambut biru gelap itu mengangguk sambil sibuk melakukan sesuatu di dapur belakang ruang tamu―tempat kakeknya bersantai. "Orang-orang yang mati ataupun menghilang sebelumnya selalu muncul di TV dan menjadi terkenal. Dan lagi, setelah aku mendengar pembicaraan teman sekelasku mengenai kemunculan Saki Konishi-san di _Midnight Channel_, aku segera mengeceknya saat Amagi-san menjadi terkenal juga. Dan memang ia muncul di sana. Begitu pula yang terjadi dengan Tatsumi-san."

"Hmm... Begitu ya..." detektif terkenal itu bergumam pelan. Ia telah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV yang terus menayangkan berbagai macam berita itu ke lantai putih bersih tak bernoda itu.

"Apa ojii-san akan pergi ke kantor polisi nanti siang?" tanya Naoto―nama gadis remaja itu―sambil membawa sebuah nampan dengan 2 gelas teh hangat. Kakeknya menggeleng kepalanya pelan seraya mengambil gelas itu dan menyisipnya.

"Hmm... Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk membuat janji dengan Tatsumi-kun untuk berbicara besok..." Shirogane muda itu meletakkan tangannya di dagu dan menopangnya dengan tangan yang lain.

"Perlu ojii-san untuk menemanimu?"

"Tidak," Naoto menggeleng pelan, "Aku bisa sendiri... Lagipula aku hanya pergi untuk berbicara, bukan pergi untuk menangkap tersangka atau semacamnya..." jawab Naoto pasti.

Kakeknya tersenyum simpul, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu... Kau memang sudah bisa menangani ini sendiri, tapi ingatlah bahwa kau punya aku untuk berdiskusi jika kau mengalami kesulitan," ia mengacak-acak rambut biru Naoto.

.

.

"Jadi... Kanji-san belum pulang dari tadi?" tanya detektif muda itu. Wanita tua itu mengangguk pelan mengiyakan.

Apa benar Tatsumi-san memang belum pulang? Apa mungkin ia sudah diculik? Tapi...ini terlalu cepat dari perkiraan Naoto. Seharusnya Tatsumi-san masih memiliki waktu beberapa hari lagi sebelum ia diculik. Hal-hal ini benar-benar mengisi kepala Naoto sehingga ia tidak sadar bahwa ada orang yang mendekati mereka.

"Kalau begitu... Saya pamit dulu..." Naoto memutuskan untuk berpamitan dan mencoba memikirkan seterusnya di rumah.

"Maaf saya tidak bisa membantu lebih banyak..." ucap wanita tua itu.

"Tidak apa-apa; anda sudah memberikan saya banyak hal untuk dipikirkan. Terima kasih," Naoto menundukkan kepalanya sebagai salam dan membalikkan badannya. Di sana ia dapat melihat banyak anak muda yang seumuran dengannya. Dua orang perempuan dan dua orang...eh?

Naoto membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat salah satu dari mereka. Lelaki tinggi dengan model rambut mangkok kelabu. Gadis remaja itu segera mengusir ekspresi trkejutnya dan menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi―kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Ia segera menggeser pintu itu dan segera menutupnya kembali. Ia bersandar di pintu itu sebentar (dan samar-samar ia dapat mendengar kelompok remaja itu membicarakannya―bahwa ia aneh dan sebagainya) dan berpikir, '_Apa...ia masih mengenaliku?_'

.

.

Hembusan angin perlahan membelai rambut halus gadis yang sedang duduk santai di antara rerumputan bukit itu. Kedua permata safir itu menerawang langit yang memiliki warna yang sama dengannya. Bibirnya pun tertutup rapat, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis, dan mengeluarkan bunyi senandung kecil. Gadis itu―Naoto Shirogane―sedang bersantai di waktu kosongnya.

Esok ia tidak akan bisa sesantai ini lagi karena ia akan masuk ke Yasogami High Scool. Ya, kasus yang diberikan padanya memang sudahdianggap selesai. Namun masih ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya tidak puas, ada beberapa hal yang tidak pas dan ia tahu bahwa kasus ini belum benar-benar selesai.

Naoto membaringkan tubuh mungilnya dan menyembunyikan permata indahnya. Sambil menikmati udara sejuk itu, otaknya terus bepikir akan segala deduksi yang ia lemparkan mengenai kasus ini. Mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya, mengenai bagaimana caranya membuat orang-orang kepolisian mengerti bahwa kasus ini belum sepenuhnya selesai.

"Hei, nona detektif..." Sebuah suara yang familiar membuat Naoto langsung membuka matanya lantaran terkejut dan menatap sumber suara itu. Dan memang benar, lelaki di depannya adalah Souji Seta―ketua dari kelompok remaja yang kadang ia temui itu. Souji sedang jongkok di dekatnya dan menatapnya dengan iris kelabunya.

Naoto mendesah, "Kau mengejutkanku saja, Seta-san..." Naoto berpikir sejenak. Mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan apa yang baru saja dikatatan lelaki yang lebih tua dari dia ini. '_..."nona" detektif...?_' Naoto membelalakkan matanya dan menoleh ke Souji yang masih memasang senyuman simpul khasnya itu.

"K-Kau―! A-Apa maksudmu dengan memanggilku 'nona', huh!"

Souji menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah bingung, "Yaah... Tidak ada salahnya kan memanggil seorang gadis dengan sebutan 'nona'?" ia menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali itidak gatal.

"A-Aku itu laki-laki! Aku bukan seorang perempuan!" teriak Naoto. Ia pun tidak sadar bahwa suaranya sudah makin mengeras dan malah semakin mirip dengan suara seorang perempuan, yang ia tahu hanya: lelaki di depannya ini tahu identitas sebenarnya Naoto. Padahal selama mereka berbicara dan ia tidak pernah membantah ucapan temannya saat menyebutnya lelaki. Dan saat itu Naoto sudah bernafas lega karena Souji sudah pasti melupakan Naoto dan tidak mengenali Naoto Shirogane yang ini.

Souji menahan tawa dan duduk di sampingnya, "Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi... Aku tidak mungkin salah orang, kau adalah Naoto Shirogane―gadis kecil yang dulu kukenal, bukan?" tanyanya yakin.

Wajah Naoto memerah dengan matanya yang masih bulat seperti kucing, "K-Kau... Tapi, kukira kau tidak mengenaliku!"

"Aku mengenalimu... Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa dengan wajah calon istriku?" Souji menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya. Pipi Naoto semakin panas dan ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya ikut dalam _game_-mu. Kau menyembunyikan identitas aslimu, maka aku akan membantumu... Walau sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa kau perempuan..."

"K-Kau tidak perlu tahu apa-apa!"

Teriakan Naoto berhasil membuat Souji sedikit terkejut. Ia memandangnya dengan mata yang membulat dan mulut ternganga. "Kau...sepertinya membenciku ya...? Kenapa?"

Naoto tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan Souji. Ya, dia akui memang selama ini ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Souji lagi, tapi bukan berarti ia membencinya. "A-Aku..." Naoto menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku menunggumu selama 5 tahun itu...dan kau tidak pulang... Aku pikir kau menipuku, apalagi saat itu kita masih anak-anak..." Naoto menggigit bibirnya―mengacuhkan rasa sakit itu.

Souji membawa tangannya ke kepala Naoto dan mengacaknya lembut, "Gomen ne, Naoto-chan..." Souji tersenyum lembut, "Waktu itu, aku memang tidak memikirkan saatku pulang―yang kutahu hanya aku akan pulang. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kesal juga menungguku seperti itu," Souji tersenyum menampakkan gigi-giginya.

Naoto terpaku menatap lelaki itu lalu tertawa kecil, "Ternyata aku memang seorang yang bodoh ya? ...Kau kan menyuruhku menunggu, dan aku pun sudah berjanji demikian. Aku malah kesal sendiri karena menunggu terlalu lama dan menyalahkan semua kepadamu... Aku memang seorang anak kecil..." ujar Naoto.

Souji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku juga yang salah karena membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama..." Souji mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Naoto, menempelkan kening mereka satu sama lain, "Kau tidak keberatan kan untuk menunggu sebentar lagi? Paling tidak sampai aku memiliki pekerjaan yang layak untuk menghidupi kita saat menikah nanti," Souji tersenyum.

Semburat merah di wajah Naoto semakin tegas warnanya, "A-Aku mengerti..." Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

**A/N: **Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan update saya dan juga chapter kedua yang pasti sangat mengecewakan ini! Saya merasa FFic ini seperti yang ada di sinetron-sinetron deh =.=

Dan juga, bagian Naoto kesal dengan Souji itu―saya rasa sangat maksa sekali! Padahal awalnya saya punya ide untuk alasannya yang lebih rasional, tapi ntah kenapa hilang terbang entah kemana sehingga saya terpaksa membuat alasan bodoh itu =.=

Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya atas kekurangan saya ini!

Oh, dan satu lagi, next chapter bukan lanjutan, melainkan cerita dari sudut pandang Souji selama 10 tahun tidak bertemu itu :3


End file.
